Some things are better left a Secret
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: There is a secret that Sadie doesn't know about Anubis! No, it is NOT about Anput and Kebechet, she already knows that but this secret is worse, will Sadie be able to take? One-Shot. If you guys want more chapters, review and tell me so okay? Rated T for Language.


**Hi you guys! I'm going to write and probably post another chapter tomorrow, but right now I just remembered reading something shocking so I'm going to post a one-shot about it please review if you want more chapters okay but if you do want more chapters you will have to wait because I'm doing a lot of stories as once so...yeah. Thanks Bros! *Brofist* Kairi =^.^=**

**Sadie's POV**

_'I'm so boooored! _I screamed inside my head.

Today there isn't any teaching and we aren't going anywhere and sure enough Apophis is defeated and we found Walt a cure so my boyfriend won't have to be inside. _'Thank the Gods on that!' _I continued.

I really don't feel talking about guy stuff or any giddy girl stuff with Jaz, Zia, Alyssa, Cleo, or any other girl in the house. I continued to lay on my bed and looked at the ceiling, wondering what I should do. I already took a nap, I already changed my hair streak to a nice black color, and I'm already dressed but I don't feel like going outside in the heat.

I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking about what I should do...then it hit me!

"I am such an idiot! I have a brainiac right down the hall...I'll annoy him, after all it's what I do best (*wink*)." I said out loud.

I quickly stood up from my bed and went towards the dork's room. I held my fist up to the door and gave a small touch, producing almost no sound. _'Oh well, I guess if he can't hear I'll just have to do it louder.' _I thought mischievously.

Then I held my arms behind my back as far is it good and let it rip! I pounded the door as if I was trying to knock it door, it was so loud that I think I shook the whole house. I kept doing it for a whole minute and stepped back a bit and waited for the door to open. Then out of nowhere, the door jerks open with a squeaky sound and a dorky brother trips and falls to the ground, paper flying everywhere.

"What the hell Sadie!" Carter yelled, as he stood up and dusted himself up.

"Well, I knocked on your door earlier and you didn't answer, so I thought I would knock louder, that's all." I said in an innocent voice.

Carter sighed and rubbed his temple, he grabbed all the papers that fell and walked back inside. I followed him inside and stayed right by the door as he put all the papers on his desk.

"Alright," Carter sighed," now what do you want Sadie?"

"Well, I came in here to check up on you and I wanted to ask you something." I said, my hands behind my back, rocking my feet back and forth.

"Alright, go ahead and tell me," Carter said as he sat on his chair and began to write.

"Oh wait." I said.

"Hmmm? What?" Carter asked, a bit confused.

"Well I don't want to bother you while you're doing your work, I'll just wait 'til you're done." I said.

Carter gave me a suspicious look but reluctantly said, "Alright," and turned back around.

As his back was turned, I gave him mischievous look and looked at his door. _'His door gave a squeak when I came in, yeah, maybe that'll work.' _I thought.

I grabbed the door knob and started to rock my feet back and forth once more, giving an annoying squeak.

_Squeak! Squeak!_

_Squeak! Squeak!_

_Squeak! Squeak!_

"Sadie Stop!" Carter yelled, annoyance pure on his face.

"What? I've only been rocking my feet back and forth while using the door to keep my balance." I said as I gave him a smile.

Carter sighed and rubbed his temple again. "So Sadie, what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

I let go of the handle and walked closer to Carter and sighed, "I'M BORED!"

"Really Sadie? So you came here to annoy me so you can get some entertainment out of it? Why don't you just go read a book at the Library?"

"But you know I'm not a fan of books!" I whined.

"Maybe you can find a book about your so-called _boyfriend_." He emphasized.

That pricked my ears," Ok sounds good, I'll see ya."

And with that I headed for the Library.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I found a book _ALL _about Anubis, but the book was really thick, I mean _Harry Potter _thick (and I don't mean the first book). I decided to skim it and go by what the contents say. I know what you're thinking, did you find out about Anubis having a wife and child? Duh, of course I did but Anput decided to break up with Anubis and married his brother-what was it called again- Weppy...Weppa...oh! Wepwawet (Weird ass name but so are a lot of Egyptian names). But Anubis still hangs out with his daughter, which is very father-like of him (another thing a man's quality should have, damn I'm lucky to have him!).

But a certain content caught my eye...I was a bit confused about it.

"The punishment of an incomplete ritual?" I read the Content out loud:

"In Egyptian Mythology, Egyptians believed that mummification was most important for the soul to participate in the Weighing of the hearts ceremony. This is the only way to be released from your Ka correctly, and Anubis will take over the duty of guiding the lost soul to the Hall of Judgement. However," I gulped and flipped the page so I could read the rest of the section," those who aren't mummified or did it properly..."

My eyes went wide and my pupils grew small, sweat rolled down my forehead and my hands started to tremble as I read the last fragment.

"Anubis eats the body and the soul of the unmmumified body." I finished shakily.

"Hey Sadie." I heard a voice.

I jumped and fell from my chair and onto the ground, landing on my bum. I looked up to see none other than the Guardian of the dead himself, standing before me in his usual Leather jacket and combat boots.

He gave me a smile but quickly turned to an expression of worry as he knelt down next to me.

"Sadie are you alright? You look you've just seen a ghost." He said trying to hold my hand.

I quickly yanked my hand away from his as he tried to reach for me, he gave me a heartbroken face, and his eyes became somber.

"Sadie, it's me Anubis, I'm not the one you should be afraid of." He tried to reassure.

"But...but you are the thing that I'm afraid of." I stuttered, slowly backing away from him.

"What..." He gave me a look of surprise and his eyes looked like he was about to cry.

"You're a monster with what you do...do you know how many people that aren't able to have the same treatment like back in the Ancient Egyptian Times? Hardly anyone practices anymore!"

He gave me a hurtful look as he tried to scoot forwards while I scooted back.

"Sadie, what're you talking about? I'm not going to hurt you or anything!" He cried.

I kept scooting back until I hit the wall, I watched as he got closer. Then he reached his hand out to me and then he gave me that look, like the time mom died...I gave that same look when she died and then I remembered that she wasn't mummified...she was...was...

"STOP!" I screamed.

His hand stopped. I looked at him with intense eyes, tears streaming down at an uncontrollable pace.

"YOU CANNIBAL! WHY DID YOU EAT MY MOTHER'S BODY! WHY DO YOU EAT EVERYONE'S BODY AND SOUL YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY MOM! GIVE ME BACK MOM'S BODY SO SHE CAN BE ALIVE AGAIN!" I screamed.

I curled up into a little ball, and started to tremble. I peeked through to see his Anubis having a guilty expression written all over his face. He pulled his hand back and stared at the ground. Then for the first time in my life...Anubis cried. Tears fell to the ground as he continued to stare at the ground.

I've never felt so bad all my life, what has this world come to? I made the Guardian of the Dead cry.

"Sadie..."

Then he hugged me and gave me a tight squeeze as he dried his tears. I let go of my position and completed the hug, crying softly into his shoulder.

"How...how did you know this?" He stuttered as he softly stroked my head.

"I read it..." I choked. "Is...is this true.

"I'm afraid it is, I didn't want you to find out."

"Then it's true you ate my mother."

He stayed silent, but finally said," Yes. But when your father became Osiris's host, he wanted her soul to come back so I...I..."

"...gave it to him." I finished.

"Yes...Sadie I'm sorry...do you still love me?" He asked, his eyes now an even more liquidy chocolate mural.

"Of course..but..."

"Don't worry Sadie...I will never do it with you nearby and i won't make the body or soul feel any pain whatsoever...I promise." Anubis swore.

**I really like this chapter, sorry if the characters are a little OC...if you think they are. Just trying to add some dramatic stuff in there. Oh and if you notice any mistakes or spelling and grammar that is incorrect...I didn't have enough to proofread it, but I wish I did...but anyways...review if you want more chapters...trust me if you like this then you're going to like the other ones...I promise you! *Brofist***

**Fact: But it's true in the text it said Anubis ATE the unmummified bodies and souls...it's true!**

**Question: How was your reaction to finding out the truth behind Anubis in this chapter? I'm curious.**


End file.
